


Making Do (For Now)

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [105]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Day Off, Gen, Introspection, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Une has the day off for once.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 5
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Making Do (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 31st Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190458257924/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Making Do (For Now)** by luvsanime02

########

There aren’t many days when Une can sleep in anymore. Today, however, is one of those rare and precious days. She has no obligations, no meetings, and her phone is turned off. Une may be too busy to take an extended vacation, but she can have just one day to herself without feeling guilty.

Une starts her day well past the usual time and lets herself wake up slowly. It feels like such an indulgence, and she relishes in it, stretching and enjoying the softness of her mattress. It’s only her bladder that gets Une up out of bed eventually, and even then, she’s tempted to climb back in after she’s done in the bathroom.

Instead, Une makes herself some coffee. She uses the good beans and her slow drip coffee maker, taking the time to watch it brew. Usually, Une pops a k-cup into her Keurig, if she doesn’t just stop somewhere on her way to work. It tastes fine, but that coffee’s got nothing on her good stuff.

Une sits at her kitchen table. Most people are at work right now, and Une takes a sort of perverse delight in imagining others stuck in traffic while she’s still lounging around in her home. The rest of Une’s day goes that leisurely, too. She paints her fingernails just because she can. She watches some TV. She reads some of that new book she bought a year ago, that’s really only new to her anymore, and mostly, Une relishes in her free time. 

It’s days like these that make Une realize just how tired and stressed out she’s actually been. Une ends her evening with a relaxing bath and her favorite drink, a whisky float. Some chocolate ice cream, some whisky, and some irish cream, and that’s all Une needs to make her day complete.

Une stays in the water until it starts cooling before she reluctantly climbs back out of the tub. Warm and wrinkled and content, Une finishes off her drink and climbs back into bed. It’s relatively early, for her, but that just makes going to sleep now all the more delicious. Really, she needs to give herself more days like this one.

Une always thinks that, but then real life catches back up with her. Already, she knows that her workload will be even more intense than normal over the next week in order to make up for her one day off. It was worth it, though. Une needs to remember that. Her life is busy and hard, and she needs to take more time for herself. Maybe she should think about retiring.

No, not yet. She still has more to do. In the meantime, Une will make-do with her stolen days of luxury. That’s enough for her, for now.


End file.
